oc sting
by Rainbow-Sting
Summary: Bunch of short stories based on my OCS found on instagram.
1. Introduction

The following series is a series based on my OCS. There are a lot of them and I will do my best to introduce each one appropriately. However, you can learn more about each OC at on Instagram. There are pretty detailed bios for each oc. Most of these stories are to help explain and give backstory to OCS or to help explain certain characteristics, especially when it's easier to just do so instead of Rping it. Enjoy!


	2. Discovering Wrath

She stumbled down the hill. She slumped back against the dirt mound. She shuddered as she gently touched her own head. Blood instantly coated her hand. She scrambled quickly over to a small puddle in front of her. Her black hair fell down around her face. Blood dripped down her face from a scar on her forehead. Her green eyes stared back at herself.

She cusses as she hears screaming. A child, her child, was screaming. She looked back at the house. On the other side of the dirt hill was a maroon house. In it, lights were flashing and gunshots could be heard. A man had come by, threatening her. He started to beat her so she had run. She had never anticipated that he might go for her kids. She could feel the anger rise in her chest. It was like fire, burning hot.

She stood up, running towards the house. The screaming stopped as she did. When she got inside, the man stood over two bodies. He wore a cloak but he was at least 6 feet tall. The two bodies were of her son and daughter. Her son was 10 and her daughter, 9. When she saw them, bleeding from their heads, she screamed. She charged the strange man, spearing him into the wall. The anger inside her growing all the while. She punched and hit him. The man didn't seem fazed by all the anger as he raised the gun, standing over her. He pulled the trigger and she fell over. The anger flushed out, replaced by a temporary pain,a boom...then nothing.

When she woke up, the only thing she could feel was a sharp pain in her stomach. Her eyes opened slowly and she looks around. The ground was red. The sky was red. There were no plants or animals. The land was barren. Except for a strange man walking towards her. He had dark green hair and eyes. He wore a cloak to hide his body. He was tall, maybe around 6 feet tall. She slowly scrambled to stand up. He got within a couple feet of her before speaking.

"Welcome. I have been expecting you. My name is Belial." His voice was smooth, calm, deep. She was strangely calmed by it.  
"My name is Willow. Where am I," She asked, looking around.

"You're in Hell," He looked away. She could feel her eyes widen as she looked at him.

"What? Why? I haven't done anything."

"You're not here because of what you have done but rather because of what you are expected to."

"I don't understand. My kids…" She starts to cry as she remembered their dead bodies.

"Come with me. I shall explain everything." He starts to walk away.

As they walked, Belial refused to speak. The quiet was eery until they walked into what looked like a city. There were all sorts of buildings, from small ones to tall ones. Some looked more like shops while others looked like apartment buildings. It was very gothic looking with dark colours being the most prominent.

Belial led Willow to a small building. As they walked inside, the smell of coffee fills her nose. Small tables were scattered around the building. The counter was across the area from the door with a waitress there. Her long blonde hair went down to her ankles. Her red eyes stared at Belial. Belial waved at her and led Willow to a table. A coffee is set down in front of Belial. Willow looked up to see the waitress standing over them.

"Can I get you anything?" Her voice was cold and it almost sounded like she was hissing. Willow shook her head and looked back at Belial, nervous. Belial sighed.

"Ignore her. She's just jealous," He sounded irritated and waved his hand. "Anyway, so I'm assuming that you know plenty about the Bible, God, Heaven, and Hell. Well Lucifer has recently found a way to intercept certain people on their way to judgement. I don't know why he is doing this. No one is quite sure. He is also teaching these spirits magic and making them quite powerful. He could be creating an army but you are only the second person in the last year that he's done it to."

Willow sat back in the chair, amazed. The idea enticed her. She had always craved the powers of those around her. They always looked so incredible and she always felt so helpless.

"I'm here to help send you back to Heaven for your judgement. I apologize for his stupidity."

"How do you know about all of this?"

"Because, I'm a very powerful demon who is unfortunately caught up in all of this." He looks away, not telling her something.

"What kind of powers do you think I would get from all of this?" Willow tried to push the question forward without sounding like she wanted it. Belial's eyes looked into hers.

"They are powers that you don't want. If you take them, you will completely change. You will become a demon, completely void of love and happiness. You will only ever experience temporary pleasure from hurting others. You will feel constant hate and anger. You do not want the powers that will be offered to you." Another man walks into the coffee shop. He is slightly shorter than Belial. He has pink hair brown eyes. He was rather handsome. He walked over to the counter and winks at the waitress. He seemed to be flirting with her. Belial watches the man as he stands up.

"Come on. We have to go." He starts to walk away. She takes one look at the man before following. They walk rapidly back out of the town. As they get near the edge, a green circle appears in front of them.

"What is that?" She looked at it, touching the circle. Her hand went through it and could feel warmth on the other side. Belial suddenly collapsed and the circle vanished. She gasped. Belial looked like he had been burnt, smoke coming off his sides. A voice speaks behind her. It was masculine, higher pitched than Belial's, but still smooth.

"He always was such a pest." The man with pink hair was standing behind her. His grin made him look 10 times hotter than he already was. Willow couldn't help but be entranced by him until he got closer. She stepped back.

"Please. Don't hurt me. I just...I want to go back to see my children." She looks back down at Belial, worried. The man chuckles.

"Don't worry. It would take a lot more than that to even really damage Belial. My name is Thalius. You're Willow right," he holds a hand out for a handshake. She timidly nods and takes his hand. He kisses her hand. "Beautiful name. So I'm assuming Belial explained why you're here?"

"Yeah. Something about Lucifer needing me for a secret plan."

"It's much more incredible than that." A pink circle this time appears in front of her. He walks through it and is gone. She looks back to the city, wondering if she should run for it. She bites her lips deciding to follow him anyway. She goes through the circle.

On the other side of the portal, Willow is surrounded by a large interior. They are in a large room, furnished with rich decor. The man stands next to her.

"My name is Thalius by the way. I'm a demon too. I was once a human like you too. I am the other human made demon. I'm here to help you transform."

"Why would I trust you? Belial said you're evil. Just like Lucifer." She starts to try and go through the portal again but it's gone. She frowns and looks around for an escape.

"Why would you trust him? Belial was raised by Lucifer." Thalius chuckles as her eyes widen in surprise.

"He didn't say anything about that."

"Because he's a liar. When you get these powers, you'll be able to see your kids whenever you want. You'll be able to conquer all of Heaven by yourself. You'll be unstoppable and no one will ever be able to hurt you or your kids again." He turns to her while he speaks, looking serious. She looks down, avoiding eye contact.

"No one will ever hurt me or my children ever again?" Her voice becomes soft, remembering her children. Their emotionless faces, covered in blood. "Fine. I'll do it."

Thalius nods and smiles. A spiraling staircase appears in front of them. He scales the stairs quickly. Willow climbs up them. She can't help the tears falling down her face. When they get to the top, there is one door on a long wall. Thalius opens it and holds it open for her. Willow walks in, wiping the tears away.

The room is dark. 7 pedestals are lined up across the back wall. 6 of the 7 are glowing, each a different colour. Thalius walks ahead of her to the red one.

"Put your hand on the pedestal."

"What are these?"

"Each pedestal represents one of the seven sins. This one is wrath. You get this one because your hatred for the man who killed your children will permit your wrath to be even more powerful." Willow walks towards the pedestal. She gently places her hand on it. She feels a familiar fire in her chest. It seemed to be multiplying in heat. Before long that was all she could feel and then she was unconscious.

When she woke up, she was in a bed. She yawns and sits up. In front of her was a mirror. Her skin was a light red. Her eyes, dark red. Her hair was no longer brown, but white. She was covered in light armour. Her eyes widened as she could feel an unfamiliar strength pulsing through her like blood. She stood up and as she did, the window next to her bed exploded. She looked out the broken window. Outside was still the reddish hell that she was slowly becoming accustomed to. A familiar voice speaks behind her.

"You've made a mistake. You have no one to protect. Your kids were killed by Lucifer to further your hate." Willow turns around and sees Belial standing there.

"Your father is Lucifer." Her eyes widen, not believing him. She raised her hand to point angrily at him. Belial is suddenly sent flying. It sounds like an explosion hit him. Willow runs in his direction, confused. He is slowly sitting up again.

"It doesn't matter. I hate him. I'm trying to stop him. He was an awful father. He would torture and complain about me never being good enough for him." Willow paused, wondering if perhaps he was telling the truth.

"No. What doesn't matter is that you are lying about my children. I'm going to get them back."

"How? You think that they'll believe that some red demon is their mother?"

Her eyes start to water, realizing the truth. There was no way she could save them now. They would never recognize or trust her like this. Her tears hit the ground, causing the entire building to shake. The ceiling starts to crumble above them. Belial looks up, "You may have incredible power but you have ultimately made your life infinitely worse." He vanishes.

Willow starts to shake with anger and fear and sadness. The building starts to melt. A few minutes later she is the only thing left standing. She floats in the air. He hair floats around her, magic power pulsing off of her body. She flies off into the distance, trying to find whoever started this mess; starting with Lucifer.


End file.
